Fantasy Empires
. }} | accessdate= 2014-01-27}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = Diskette, CD }} ist ein RPG Strategiespiel für den PC mit dem Betriebssystem MS-DOS und wurde von Silicon Knights entwickelt und von Strategic Simulations, Inc. (SSI) im Jahr 1993 veröffentlicht. Das Spiel verwendet die Lizenz '' '' und benutzt als Handlungskulisse die fiktive Welt von Mystara. Obwohl das Spiel ein wenig datiert ist, da es ursprünglich für die Ausführung mit MS-DOS 5.0 (1993-Floppy-Disk-Version) oder MS-DOS 6.0 (1994-Rom-Version) programmiert wurde, so ist es auch auf neueren Betriebssystemen die auch z.B mit DOSBOX laufen möglich. Systemanforderung Für das Spiel benötigt man einen PC mit mindestens 512 KByte freien Hauptspeicher und 3 MB XMS Erweiterungsspeicher um dieses Spiel zu starten. Es gibt die Möglichkeit bis zu zehn Spielstände separat abzuspeichern, wobei jeder Speicherplatz 93 KB benötigt. Gameplay Zunächst einmal wird der Spieler gemäß der ''Dungeons & Dragons'' Regeln aufgefordert sich einen Charakter zu erstellen. Für diesen Charakter kann man unter verschiedenen Gesinnungsstufen wählen, entweder Chaotisch, Neutral oder Rechtschaffend. Dieser Charakter dient dann als ein Anführer seiner Armee während der Kämpfe, aber dieser kämpft nicht selber. Während des Hauptverlaufs des Spiels, spielt man auf einer strategischen Karte. In diesem Teil des Spiels gehört es zur Hauptaufgabe sein eigenes Reich zu erweitern, indem man benachbarte, neutrale oder feindliche Territorien mit eigenen Truppen erobert und besetzt. Zudem muss dieses eroberte Gebiet in der nächsten Spielrunde mit einer Burg ausgestattet werden, da ansonsten ohne Errichtung einer Burg, pro Runde 50 bis 100 Truppeneinheiten verloren gehen und bei zu wenig eingesetzten Truppen dieses Gebiet wieder verloren ginge. Im späteren Spielverlauf kann dieses Territorium mit weiteren verschiedenen Gebäuden wie z.B. mit einer Waffenkammer ausgebaut werden. Zudem können in diesem Territorium, bei Errichtung einer Waffenkammer, neue Truppen für die Armee angeworben werden. Abgesehen von Provinzen mit Menschen hat das Spiel auch Provinzen wo Orks, Zwerge, Elfen, Halblinge, Schatten-Elfen und Elfen als Einheiten für die Armee gebildet werden können. Für das Spiel gibt es eine Vollansicht oder für die Kriegs-Option eine vernebelte Ansicht, den Kriegsschleier. Bei der Vollansicht kann die ganze Welt eingesehen werden, während bei der Ansicht Kriegsschleier im Krieg nur Einblicke in die benachbarten Königreiche ermöglicht wird. Im Spiel gibt es einige Features die z.B beim Brechen eines Waffenstillstandes dazu führen, das ein Charakter der Rechtschaffen oder Neutral eingestellt ist, dann eine Chaotische Einstellung erhält, die er dann auch für immer behält, was unter anderem negative Auswirkungen bei weiteren Verhandlungen mit Gegnern nach sich zieht. Des Weiteren ist das Erstellen verschiedener Arten von Helden (Kämpfer, Zwerge, Elfen, Magier und Kleriker) so wie das Festlegen der Schlacht-Skala (von 20:1 bis 1:1) und das benutzen von Zaubersprüchen, die auf der Grundlage der Punkte von Helden (Magier, Kleriker und Druiden) basieren ermöglicht. Werden mindestens zwei Schlachten mit den gleichen Truppen gegen 50 oder mehr Gegner gewonnen, so werden diese in den Veteranen bzw. in den Elite-Status erhoben, was sich positiv in Kämpfen gegen einfache (Normale) Gegner bemerkbar macht. Wenn ein Spieler alle Territorien eines der alten Königreiche z.B Alfheim erobert und besetzt halten kann, erhält dieser pro Spielzug 1000 Goldstücke extra pro Region in diesem Königreich. In diesem Falle wären es dann 3000 Goldstücke extra, da dieses Königreich aus drei Ländern besteht. Eine gewaltige Herausforderung stellt das Kämpfen gegen eine Reihe von NPCs dar, von denen sich einige auf Level 36 befinden. Quests Rekrutierte Helden beginnen mit Stufe 1 und können auf eine einfache (Veteranenquest) bis zu einer gefährlichen (Verbotenen Quest) geschickt werden, bei der sie bei letzteren, falls sie nicht verschollen gehen, entweder mit uralten Artefakten oder mit magischen Gegenständen belohnt werden. Bei solch einer Quest sammelt der Held auch nach erfolgter Rückkehr Erfahrungspunkte und erhöht damit seine Kampf- und Führungseigenschaften. Während sich ein Held auf einer Quest befindet, ist er in keiner Region des Spielers präsent und kann in dieser Zeit auch an keinem Kampf teilnehmen. Jeder dieser ausgesandten Helden kehrt bei Erfolg seiner Quest wieder in dass Territorium zurück von wo er auch ausgesandt wurde. Ist dieses Territorium zwischenzeitlich aber von einem Gegner besetzt und der ausgesandte Held kehrt dorthin zurück so stirbt dieser. Aufbau eines Imperiums Zu Beginn eines Feldzuges stehen dem Spieler nur eine Region mit einer Burg, einer Festung, zwei Waffenkammern und etwas Gold zur Verfügung. Wenn eine Region erobert wurde ist es der erste Zug in der darauffolgenden Runde, eine Burg zu errichten, da ansonsten die Kontrolle über diese Region in der nächsten Runde verloren ginge, da es ohne eine Burg zu massiven Verlusten der Truppe kommt. Zusätzlich können zur Burg und einer Festung noch acht weitere Gebäude, bestehend aus Waffenkammern, Klerikertempeln und Zaubertürmen errichtet werden. |} Unterschiede bei der CD-ROM-Version Für die CD-ROM-Version verdoppelte man die digitalisierten Sprachdateien (Samples) die nun zusätzlich für den Dungeon Master zu Verfügung standen und diese hatte unter anderem eine animierte/gesprochene Einführung-Sequenz. Spieler können darüber hinaus bei dieser Version auch das Design ihrer Schild Markierung auswählen. Zusätzlich wurden auch drei neue Geländearten dem Spiel hinzugefügt; zusammen mit drei neuen Strategie Zaubersprüchen und sechs weiteren Kampf-Zauber. Referenzen und Quellen Externe Links * http://www.mobygames.com/game/fantasy-empires * http://www.dosbox.com/comp_list.php?showID=785&letter=F * http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/564693-fantasy-empires * Intro Movie and samples of spell effects * Silicon Knights - the website of the producers of Fantasy Empires * http://www.squakenet.com/computer_games/1058/Fantasy-Empires/download.html Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Strategie Kategorie:Dungeons & Dragons